Letters
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Even though Kakashi always gave the impression that he didn't like it he actually did like it. No he loved it. It was something that Naruto always did but not anymore. Okay so I know that the summary sucks but please read and this is a two shot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is my first Kakashi Naruto fic ever and I just absolutely love this pairing. This story might be a little OOC and AU and I'm sorry about that. I don't own Naruto all the respect goes to rightful owners I just wanted to play with the characters a little. And this will be a two was an idea that was in my mind and I just wanted to write it down and share with all KakaNaru fans.  
**

_LETTERS_

After the war Naruto had become a Jounin as well as his friends. Tsunade was still the Hokage and life had become peaceful. Sasuke had come back to Konoha and everyone was happy because of it. Sakura was probably the only one who was the most happy because of the young Uchiha had come back. Seeing everyone's happy faces made Naruto slightly sad and without anyone noticing he went home. As he opened the door to his home, he couldn't help but laugh slightly. He was pretty much relieved that the war had ended and now everyone could continue their lives normally at least almost. He opened the lights and started to change clothes. Soon he would leave from Konoha. The only one who knew about his decision was Tsunade and Naruto didn't want anyone else to know, at least not before he would leave.

After the change of clothes Naruto checked that everything was all right and that the letters he had written would be in a place they could be found. With a last glance at his house he closed the lights, took his bag and went outside. He putted an envelope to the desk of his landlords were would be his key and took off. The others were celebrating and Naruto decided to pay visit to his parent's graves and few others. As he walked the silent part of Konoha, he couldn't help but sigh. As he walked the streets he remembers everything that had happened in his life, every little detail. When he finally got to the graveyard, he went first to the Thirds grave.

"You would have probably denied my leave, wouldn't you?" Naruto asked and he could almost hear the word 'yes' in the wind. After awhile of talking to the Third Naruto went to his parents graves. He smiled to both grave stones and started to chat to them. Before he left he stopped by Jiraiyas grave. "I wish you hadn't died... Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto whispered before taking his bag and walking to the gates. There was no one watching the gate because of the parties and so he took a final glance to his dear village and started to walk away. He would someday come back but not in awhile. After the entire world was a big place and why not go and explore it.

-The next day-

Konohamaru and his friends were waiting for Naruto in their usual place. It had already been over an hour when they were supposed to meet.

"Maybe he is sleeping."

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked when she was passing by.

"We don't know." Konohamaru said.

"Let's go and wake him up." Sakura said and the three nodded.

Tsunade on the other hand didn't know what to say when people would come and ask her where Naruto is.

_"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked._

_"Yeah. I know that it seems like I would run away but I just want to go and explore the world." Naruto said and Tsunade nodded._

_"But what about your dream to become a Hokage?" Tsunade asked._

_"You do know that they are probably coming after you." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded._

Tsunade already missed the boy... no a young man. He had grown so much and not just psychically but also in spirit and mind. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tsunade already knew that it was Sakura.

"Come in." Tsunade said. The door was opened and Sakura came in with Narutos students. They all looked puzzled and Tsunade knew that they wondered where Naruto was.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto isn't home." Sakura said and Tsunade was a little surprised. He had already left? "We found these." Sakura showed her the many letters that were written by Naruto. The first one was to Tsunade, and then to Kakashi, his students, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and well the list went on and on. It took a lot of time for the blond to write to letters because he had almost written to everyone in the village. Tsunade took the letter and told Sakura that she wouldn't give the letters to anyone until she had read hers. Slowly she opened the envelope and took the letter.

_'Dear Obaachan._

_I know that you are probably surprised that I have already left when you read this letter. The truth is that I have already left last night. You were all so happy that I couldn't just tell you all that I would leave so I left in secret. I hope that you all would forgive me that I left. But I promise that I will return someday. I will send a letter to you every once in awhile so that you will know that I am fine. _

_Thanks for everything.'_

_-Naruto_

As Tsunade read the letter, she couldn't help but cry. Even though it wasn't sad, it still broke her heart. The prankster had left and how lonely would the village become when he wasn't here to be here.

"Tsunade-sama, can I take these letters to everyone?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, but they can stay here and read their letter." Tsunade said and Sakura left Narutos students in her office. Konohamaru was the one who opened the letter and started to read it. He couldn't believe that Naruto would just leave them like this.

Sakura on the other hand was taking the letters to everyone. She had already read her letter and she respected Narutos choice. When she went to meet Rock Lee, there was almost everyone. Even Gaara and his gang were there.

"Hey Sakura!" Rock Lee said happily.

"Hey everyone." Sakura said and hid the letters behind her back.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Sai asked when he noticed the troubled look on the pinkettes face.

"I am fine, but I have some news for you." Sakura said and they all looked at her.

"Is it something bad?" Neji asked and Hinata hoped it wasn't. Sakura knew that she should just tell it but found that it was extremely hard. Everyone where looking at her. As she looked at Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuroo, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai she felt like crying.

"Naruto left." she said and it took awhile for everyone to realize what she had said. Sasuke was the first to revive from the shock.

"What do you mean left? On a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"He left from Konoha and will not come back." Sakura said and Sasuke was about to get angry.

"What about his dream of becoming the Hokage?" Rock Lee asked.

"He wanted me to give you these." Sakura said and handed them their letters. Sasuke didn't even read his letter. Sakura wasn't strong enough to stay and watch their reactions so she went to give the last four letters. They were to Guy-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Iruka-sensei and... To Kakashi-sensei. She walked to their usual place and soon she heard laughing and when she turned around the corner she saw the four men, eating and chatting happily. They noticed Sakura and smiled to her. After getting enough strength she walked to them.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Yamato asked and smiled to the teen.

"Oh... I'm fine. How about you guys?" she asked politely.

"Oh we are fine, though I must say that I will never get drunk with these guys." Iruka said and they all laughed.

"By the way have you seen Naruto?" Yamato asked and then Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She cried, the tears falling from her eyes slowly.

"What's wrong did you realize that you love Naruto?" Guy asked.

"No..." Sakura said and the four men looked at her. Sakura looked at them all but her gaze stayed in Kakashi a moment longer. "I came to give you these." She said and gave them their letters.

"I'm sorry Sakura but we are too old for you." Guy said and they all laughed again.

"These are not from me."

"If not from you then who-"

"These are from Naruto?" Iruka said and the other three looked at Iruka. He opened his letter quickly and started to read it.

_'Dear Iruka-sensei._

_I'm sorry for everything I have done and what I am to do in the future. When you are reading this letter I have already left from Konoha. I'm sorry that I didn't tell this to you all personally but I just couldn't. You were having so much time in the party that I didn't want to ruin it since you all had so much fun. You should definitely have some more time with Guy-sensei, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. I will come back but I don't know when and I hope that you all would forgive me for being selfish. Tsunade knows that I left. I asked her to retire me._

_Oh and thanks for everything... Niisan.' _

_-Naruto_

Iruka didn't know what to say, his friends were looking at him, none of them had opened their letters and they were waiting for Iruka to tell them what was wrong.

"Well what was in it?" Yamato asked.

"Was it some really sappy love letter?" Guy asked.

"No it was a farewell letter." Iruka said and looked at Kakashi.

"Are you saying that Naruto left?" Yamato asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell." Iruka said and so they all decided to go and have a word with Tsunade because she probably knew more than them.

And like Tsunade said, soon her office was full of people asking her why Naruto had left.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted and they all fell in silence. She rose to stand and looked at everyone in the eye before saying anything. "Naruto retired because he wanted to explore the world."

"But what about his dream of becoming Hokage?" someone asked.

"He told me that it would only be a dream but he will come back, maybe not in a few years but he told me that he will come back." Tsunade said and they all sighed. After awhile of silence Kakashi decided to say something.

"I will go and bring Naruto back." Kakashi said and they all looked at him.

"No." Sakura said and now everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sasuke asked.

"I will respect Narutos choice and I am sure that he will come back. Maybe not tomorrow but I trust him." Sakura said and Sasuke only huffed.

"I agree with Sakura." Iruka said and walked next to Sakura. "Naruto has already done so much for us and... think about everything he has been through. First he was shunned by his village, then after years he is finally been noticed but what was the price? He lost his parents and I know that Minato would have wanted for us to think of him as a hero from the very beginning but no one of us knew. Only the Third knew the truth and it was slightly his fault for not telling us the truth but no one of us even thought about the things. Naruto was born on the same day as Minato and Kushina died and after sixteen years we all know who his parents were. And so I will respect Narutos choice of leaving us at least for a little while."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Sakura said.

"Is Naruto planning to write you letters?" Iruka asked from Tsunade.

"Yes, he told me that he will write every once in awhile so that I know that he is fine." Tsunade said and after that they all left. Tsunade sat on her chair and sighed. Well that wasn't so hard now was it? She looked in front of her to find Kakashi standing still in her office.

"I hope that you are not going to retire as well?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I was just thinking if you would give me the permission to go and see that Naruto is fine."Kakashi said.

"I would otherwise but I am sure that Naruto will be fine after all it was thanks to him that we won the war. Just give him some time and I am sure that he will come back to us." Tsunade said and there was something in her voice that Kakashi wasn't sure how to react.

"All right." Kakashi said and left back to home. When he was at his front door, he opened the door and when he knew that he was the only one he opened the letter. Soon though Pakkun came.

"I heard that Naruto left." the dog said, Kakashi nodded and started to read the letter.

_'Dear Kakashi-sensei._

_I hope that you are not mad at me for leaving. Geez... I wonder how many times I have written that. Well anyways when you read this letter I have already left form Konoha. Do not worry I will come back. I just need some time to be alone and figure out a few things. I know that you probably try to ask Tsunade to hunt me down and bring me back._ `He knows us better than we thought. ` Kakashi thought. _But I forbade Tsunade to say yes to your request. I know that I am being selfish but I have this feeling that Iruka probably tries to explain everything. I will write Obaachan so that she will know that I am fine. And I hope that I will have some good news to tell you once I get back home._

_Thank you for everything and I hope you all well.'_

_-Naruto_

Kakashi read the letter a couple of times and he too already missed the boy. The thing he missed the most was that Naruto wouldn't be here to hug him. Even though Kakashi always gave the impression that he didn't like it he actually did like it. No he loved it. It was something that Naruto always did but not anymore.

And a year went by quickly. Some of Narutos friends went to ask every now and then from Tsunade that had Naruto written anything. Almost half year had already gone and Naruto hadn't written a single letter and normally he would write almost once a month.

"Have you heard anything from Naruto?" Kakashi asked from Tsunade when he came to the Hokages room.

"No and I'm starting to get worried." Tsunade said and after that a letter came.

"I wonder who it's from." Tsunade said when she didn't recognize the handwriting. She opened the letter and when she had read it she looked at Kakashi.

"What?"

"Go to the Hidden Village of Mist and give this letter to the Mizukage." Tsunade said after she had written something.

"Can I take someone with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but I would be more then glad if you took Sai with you." Tsunade said.

"Sai will be enough but it would be better if I could take Iruka or Yamato with me." Kakashi said and Tsunade sighed.

"Take someone you trust completely." Tsunade said and gave the letter to Kakashi.

"By the way when should I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Tsunade said and with that Kakashi was gone. Tsunade sighed and read the letter again. It was about time something was heard from him.

Kakashi went home and took all the things he needed to the mission and when he was done he went to get Yamato. When he got to the man's front door he knocked and Yamato opened the door.

"Oh Kakashi, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I need you to come with me." Kakashi said simply.

"Oh, why? Where?" Yamato asked and invited Kakashi inside.

"Tsunade told me to take this letter to the Mizukage and told me to take someone with me and I decided to take you with me." Kakashi told and after a few minutes Yamato was ready. They both took off quickly and discussed about the letter that was sent to Tsunade.

"I do wonder what was in the letter?" Yamato said.

"Me too but I have a feeling that it probably has something to do with Naruto." Kakashi said and Yamato nodded understanding the situation. After all it has already been half year since they heard about Naruto. It didn't take long for them to get to the Hidden village of Mist after all there weren't any enemies in the way at least not now. When they arrived to the village gate the Mizukage herself was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village of Mist." she said.

"Hokage asked me to give you this letter." Kakashi said and handed her the letter. She quickly opened the letter and read it. After that she told Kakashi and Yamato to follow her. They walked towards the Mizukages house but then they turned left.

"Where are we going?" Yamato asked.

"There is a house behind the village, it's safer to talk there and besides I believe that you need to meet with someone." the Mizukage said and the two Konoha shinobis nodded. Soon they reached a small gate towards the forest and continued their way there. Soon they could see a small building near the mountain and a person sitting there. Kakashi kept his mouth shut and so did Yamato after all they didn't want to startle the boy. It was indeed Naruto but there was something off of him. First was his hair, there was nothing wrong in it then that it had grown and the second was that he had a bandage around his head. He was sitting so that they only saw his back and before they entered to the building Mizukage stopped walking.

"Do not startle him and do not shout at him." Mizukage said before turning to leave. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other and then decided to walk towards the blond.

"Kakashi-sensei. Yamato-sensei." Naruto said and turned around and both men gasped. The bandage Naruto had was covering the boys' eyes and he had bruises, more bandages and plasters all over his body. His voices sounded a bit hoarse but otherwise he seemed to be fine.

"What happened to you?" Yamato asked and ran to the blond.

"You don't even have to ask, you both know me so well that you can probably guess." Naruto said and walked inside the house.

"Is the Kyuubi healing your wounds?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, but slowly after all I did deserve this." Naruto said and sat on the couch. The house was nice and it appeared to be clean which Kakashi found surprising after all it wasn't like Naruto to clean.

"By the way Naruto are you the one who has been cleaning here?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, even though I can't see a thing I can still be of use somehow." Naruto said and smiled to the two.

"You mean you're blind." Yamato asked and this information surprised even Kakashi.

"Yup, though it doesn't bother me that much. I just hope that it will heal, but if it doesn't I might have to stay here for the rest of my life." Naruto said and Kakashi really wanted to hug the boy.

"Hey by the way Naruto, Tsunade said that in one of your letters you have something important to tell to someone." Yamato said and Kakashi saw how the blond blushed.

"I-I don't remember it anymore." Naruto said and both his senseis knew that he was lying.

"Don't lie to us." Yamato said.

"We-well I can't tell it to you, because it's too embarrassing." Naruto said and both his senseis sighed. Would it really be so embarrassing that he wouldn't tell it to his teachers?

"It can't be so embarrassing that you can't tell it to us." Yamato said and Naruto was about to protest when the Mizukage came.

"Naruto, would you go and make some tea while I'll have a talk with your teachers." she asked and Naruto nodded. Never in their lives had they seen Naruto so obeying.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was just thinking that since I highly doubt that you are both needed here so could one of you go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade the situation and tell how to continue from now on." she said and both shinobi nodded.

"I think that I will leave." Yamato said and Kakashi glanced to the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice that Naruto froze when he heard that.

"Why I can't leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you are going to convince Naruto to tell you what he wants to say and more importantly to whom?" Yamato whispered and Kakashi nodded.

"All right, I'll let you go and please try to convince Sakura and the others to stay in Konoha. I think that it would be best for Narutos recovery." Kakashi said and Yamato nodded.

"Well I'll be off." Yamato said and puffed away. After that Naruto came with the tea. He only made tea to him and Kakashi because he didn't feel anyone else's chakra. They both sat in silence and when Kakashi couldn't take it anymore he decided to speak.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well since you insist, I dumped into gang of rogues. I know that I should have been able to win them but I was just so lost in my own thoughts and I had a slight fever." Naruto told quickly and Kakashi sighed. What was he going to do with the boy? He needed constant support and from now on he would ask Tsunade to forbid him a mission alone. That was of course if Naruto would come back.

"Then who is the person you should tell something important?" Kakashi asked and Naruto sighed.

"You." he said simply and then Kakashi started to think back and then he remember the one sentence in his letter from Naruto. '_And I hope that I will have some good news to tell you once I get back home._'

"So what is it?" Kakashi asked and Naruto blushed even harder.

"It's too embarrassing." Naruto said and suddenly he felt Kakashi's hand on top of his own. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

"I will not laugh at you if that's what you're afraid." Kakashi said and he couldn't help but think that Naruto was cute and the long hair really did suit him.

"No." Naruto said and took a sip from his tea. He felt even more embarrassed when Kakashi was so close to him.

"Why?" Kakashi asked and sat closer to Naruto.

"It's just something really... stupid..." Naruto said. He was blind and he wanted to see what Kakashi would look like.

"Is it something important?" Kakashi asked and Naruto could just nod. He felt that his strength was leaving from him and Kakashi wasn't helping at all. On the contrary he was coming closer and closer to the boy. Naruto's heart was now beating so hard that he feared that Kakashi could hear it too. Suddenly the older man's hand was touching his cheek and if it were possible Naruto would have blushed even redder.

"Um... Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto whispered. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under his mask. The blond was so embarrassed and without a reason too. But what he wanted the most was to take the bandages away from those beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked his voice low.

"We... sho-shouldn't do anything stupid..." Naruto said and he wanted to lean to the others touch but decided against it.

"And what would be stupid?" Kakashi asked and started to take the bandages away.

"Don't..." Naruto whispered but Kakashi continued to take the bandages. When they were gone and Naruto opened his eyes Kakashi almost lost his breath. Those beautiful blue eyes were still as mesmerizing though they were much lighter then normally due to the reason that the boy indeed was blind.

"Can you see anything?" Kakashi asked.

"No..." Naruto whispered. He wanted to touch Kakashi so much but he was afraid.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said and the teen felt like he would faint.

"Yes?" Naruto asked almost breathlessly.

"Who did this to you really?" Kakashi asked and Naruto wanted to ran away. He couldn't just tell the truth to him or could he?

"I don't want to tell." Naruto said and got up. He was glad that he was a ninja.

"You know they all want you to return?" Kakashi said. Of course the teen knew that but he couldn't just go back and be like everything was fine even though it wasn't.

**'I'm sure that Kakashi will understand.' **the Kyuubi said and Naruto shook his head.

'No he will not. I... It's because I was so reckless that this happened to me.' Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

**'In a way you know that he has always been there for you. Not for Sasuke... for you.' **the Kyuubi said and Naruto turned to the Kyuubi. His eyes widened.

'Why did you-'

**'I hate to see you so miserable. It doesn't suit you. Be happy with the people who care about you. Become the greatest Hokage and make even me more proud of you.' **Kurama said and Naruto hugged him or should we say his hand.

'Thanks Kurama.' Naruto said and opened his eyes. Just when he was about to take a step he started to fall. Before he could hit the floor though, Kakashi was fast enough to grab the teen into his arms. Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kakashi's mitch matched eyes.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded never taking his eyes away from Kakashi's.

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto said and got up from the others lap. Kakashi just shrugged it off and got up himself.

"So you got your sighed back." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. The whole situation seemed so awkward to him.

"Would you like some more tea?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure." Kakashi said. Naruto took their cups and went to the kitchen. He couldn't help but sigh. Kakashi looked as handsome as ever or at least the part you could see. His eyes were still so beautiful and the grey hair he had missed was as messy as always.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked suddenly and Naruto yelped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite all right." Naruto said. Kakashi walked closer to Naruto and for the first time he hugged the boy. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Let me hold you just for a little while." Kakashi whispered and Naruto relaxed to the touch. After all it wasn't every day that you could hug the person you have grown to love and you didn't know if the feeling is mutual. Minutes passed and Kakashi still held Naruto and the teen couldn't help but think was there something wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice full of worry. Kakashi looked to Narutos eyes and he wanted to drown into those eyes.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said his voice so tender that Naruto shivered. His sensei was acting strangely. For a few times he repeated the teens name and Naruto didn't know how to react. Suddenly Kakashi let him go only to kiss the teen even though he still had his mask on. The feel of Narutos lips on his was something Kakashi hadn't felt before, it was pure bliss. Naruto was frozen; he didn't know what to do. When Kakashi pulled away Naruto could only stare at Kakashi.

"Why?" Naruto whispered. He wanted to know why his sensei kissed him. Was it possible that Kakashi felt the same way as he? Kakashi only looked at the others eyes trying to find the answer he so much craved to know. Does Naruto love him? Then he found something in his eyes. Of course the teen seemed confused, then there was the questioning and at last came what he wanted to know.

"Because I love you." Kakashi said and stroked the teen's cheek with such care and tenderness. Naruto leaned to his sensei's touch and smiled. He closed his eyes and before he could opened them Kakashi kissed the teen again, but this time he didn't have the mask. Naruto leaned to the kiss but he didn't dare to open his eyes. After all he respected Kakashi's privacy even if he wouldn't ever see those wonderful lips. As the kiss grew more and more intimate Naruto didn't open his eyes. When they parted Naruto still didn't open them.

"Naruto... open your eyes." Kakashi said and Naruto shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you don't want me to see your face." Naruto said and Kakashi took a hold of the teen hand. Naruto was standing side ways to Kakashi and the older man took the opportunity to tease the teen little bit. So Kakashi brought Naruto's fingers to his lips and kissed every fingertip. Naruto blushed even redder and he felt warm all over. Slowly Kakashi kissed his way to the teens arm. Just when he got to Narutos shoulder Kakashi breathed the teens scent. He smelled absolutely wonderful.

"What if I want you to see my face?" Kakashi whispered to Narutos ear.

"Why would you want me to see your face without the mask?" Naruto asked.

"Because I love you and I know that you love me." Kakashi whispered and Narutos eyes shot open and he looked at Kakashi. His eyes widened even more when he saw the older man. Kakashi was absolutely handsome and Naruto didn't quite understand why he hid under the mask. But maybe it was because Kakashi wouldn't want the attention to himself.

"You're handsome." Naruto said and blushed when he realized he had said it out loud.

"Why, thank you Naruto." Kakashi said smiling to the teen.

"You're welcome." Naruto said.

"Come home." Kakashi said and Naruto looked at him. Would he dare to go back home?

"I...I'm not sure." Naruto said and turned his back to Kakashi. Of course if did went back to Konoha everyone would ask him why left and everything.

"Would you come back if I'd make sure that no one asked any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe..." Naruto said. He did want to become the next Hokage, but would the others want him? Well the council would of course deny it at least as long as they could.

"You know I want you to become the next Hokage." Kakashi said and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Would you even be with me if I was weak?" Naruto asked.

"Let me be your pillar. Let me support you when you can't hold yourself. Let me carry some of your burden." Kakashi said and for the first time in a long long time Naruto wanted to cry. Without even realizing anything he cried. The tears falling ever so slowly from his eyes, Kakashi took the teen into his arms and held him.

"Let's go home." Naruto whispered.

"Only if you let me carry you." Kakashi said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you could." Naruto said and smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from Narutos lips making the other blush.

"You look cute when you blush." Kakashi said and went to pack the teens bags. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched Kakashi. Would every day in their lives be like this? Would everything be this happy? Of course they would have their disagreements but it's part of being in a relationship.

"Are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked and Naruto stared at his sensei.

"You packed my things all ready?" Naruto asked back.

"Yeah, after all you didn't have many things with you and if something was forgotten here I am sure that you can come and get them later." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. Just when they were about to leave, the Mizukage came.

"Are you leaving without telling me good bye Naruto?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not." Naruto said, walked to her and hugged her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem and Kakashi if you don't take good care of Naruto, I'll make sure that you will taste my lava jutsu." she said and Kakashi gulped.

"Don't worry I will." Kakashi said and with that the Jinchuuriki and the Copy-nin were off.

TBC…

**Remember to review and I'm sorry if this story is a little um… boring or confusing or both. Oh and English isn't my mother language so you have to forgive me about all the errors and so on.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay guys so I know that it seems rushed because they all ready kissed in the previous chapter but the reason is because first I thought on posting this as one shot but it was ready yet so that is the reason I posted this as two shot. And I'm sorry if you don't like it that way. Now I feel like I've blown this whole story. But oh well it can't be helped. Oh and I might change the rating to M! So those who don't like lemon be aware. :D **

**-TheFanofAlmostEverything**


End file.
